


Hot to the Touch

by x_snackpack



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Light BDSM, Mild Sexual Content, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_snackpack/pseuds/x_snackpack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot: </p><p>Ayame was pleasantly surprised when he asked her to shove something up his ass. Nothing’s been up there for a while and you never know what could happen on those late night pizza runs. ((AU where ZenSachi is real and everyone is happy))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot to the Touch

_Hot to the touch_ _//_ _cold on the inside_

 

* * *

 

When looking at the ninja duo, those who knew of Sarutobi’s eccentric behaviors would automatically assume that Zenzou is the dominant one in their sexual escapades. That stands to be corrected, as Zenzou rubs his wrists where rope had left its’ marks. His back is a little sore and he can't quite maneuver Edo rooftops as swiftly as Ayame can on their daily patrol, but his ass has never been better.

 

In all manners speaking.

 

Zenzou is a connoisseur of hemorrhoid treatments, and if one bothered to look carefully enough, one could find his username on e-boards about which doctor to go to and what creams work best when you have a busy lifestyle (actualjumpshinobi00 is more obvious than necessary). But as of late, his ass pains have only come to visit during those truly stressful months when pizzas aren't in demand, nor are assassinations.

 

Ayame was pleasantly surprised when he asked her to shove something up his ass. _Nothing’s been up there for a while and you never know what could happen on those late night pizza runs._ The kunoichi accepts the request and discovers a slight hint of sadism in her character when it comes to having Zenzou bent over her lap, begging her for _more, more fuck please more I can't take it Sarutobi_. His ass cheeks are red and his dick is throbbing and Ayame hadn’t felt this alive since she first discovered BDSM.

 

He takes it all right.

 

Ayame’s fingers and touch are gentle, and it makes the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the slightest sensation. For someone so skilled, it's hard to understand how she can mistake a humongous monster dog for a certain silver-haired samurai when she's not wearing her glasses. But that is who she is and he is hers.

 

He says it to her one day, in the throes of heat and passion, sweaty bodies slapping against each other. She is pegging him from behind, spouting filth that only makes him want her more.

 

_He is hers; he is hers to take forever and ever._

 

To his dismay she stops pounding him and slows down, her voice no longer husky and deep, but rather soft and innocent and questioning.

 

He means it, _he is hers forever_.

 

She pulls out and takes the strap on off and he is disappointed, but not for much longer as she turns him over with those gentle hands and she pulls him up so that she is sitting in his lap.

 

She straddles him, and their foreheads bump. Her kiss is soft, and he can smell lavender in her hair. She brushes away his bangs, slick with sweat and their eyes meet.

 

Her kiss is soft and she has her arms around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist to be closer _so much closer than they already were_.

 

He balled his fist in her hair and tugged gently if only to illicit a reaction. His other arm is wrapped around her waist and their bodies are pressed together. They resume their rhythm in this position and the words coming out of her mouth and soft and warm and pure and full of _love_.

 

He is hers, and she is his, forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This went from a happy plot about Zenzou wanting to be the one that submitted to Sacchan to porn lmao oops. This… this is my first time publishing Gintama fic and it’s gonna be porn god damn it.


End file.
